Leila Marcus/Novel
Demon Deathchase In Demon Deathchase, the novel equivalent of Bloodlust, Leila is introduced as the youngest and only girl in the Marcus clan. Blessed with a skill for making and handling machines, she is the proud maker and inventor of her Battle Car and all its equipments and weapons. She is well beyond all of her brothers in her expertise. She's a top rate vampire hunter living up to her family name, whereby she garners highest respect and praise from D on a number of occasions. She meets D personally when she goes off on her own to find Mayer. She interrupts D as he is about to open up the Shelter where Mayer Ling and his lover have taken refuge, which he has been contracted to do. She orders D to leave and allow her to do her work with conflicting rising affection for him blooming in the back of her mind. She threatens him and tears off in her battle car almost running him down, but he makes no move to get out of the way and she stops. Seeing her psychological need to come out on top and prove herself in this situation, he seems to leave and let her handle it, where she thanks his compliance. Unbeknownst to Leila, D's Blue Pendant are the only thing holding back the defenses. When he leaves, they reactivate, where after a shining display of skill and operation of her Battle Car, she nearly makes it to the Shelter but finds herself outmatched. She is able to make a retreat on her own, though, where most others would have certainly been killed. At the top of the hill, D is waiting just outside the reach of the shelter's defense, where he greets her with praise. She begrudgingly accepts his praise, but she has been injured by the shrapnel and could die from the injury if not taken care of. As she begins to collapse from the wound, D takes note and assesses the wound. D goes back to his saddle bag to retrieve his First Aid Kit, the parasite chides him of discussion about remembering when he got that, and though he has kept the first aid kid all this time he has never used it, let alone thought to maintain the supplies that have long since expired. He looks for her kit in her car, but notices she too has not kept her up, possibly due to her never need it much either. D pulls out a caltrop and has left hand heat it up to cauterize the wound. As he is hesitant, seemingly waiting for her to pass out so he can begin without hindrance, she yells at him, telling him she won't allow him to take advantage of her in her unconscious state, and will fight tooth and nail to stay awake for the treatment. She then begins to become frantic, as memories flash of someone in the past who forced themselves upon her. D seems to denote the meaning of just from her mannerisms. He uses a piece of cloth torn from his clothes for her to bite down on to keep her from biting her tongue, and reassures her she can stay conscious as he will do it in a way that will cause no pain. She greets him comforting gaze with relief, and the scared emotion caused by her memories are calmed as he performs the surgery and takes care of the wound. He leaves to then take on Mayer as she rests. The Marcus Clan picks her up later and she tells them she has no recollection of who patched her up. She has a much friendlier and semi-romantic relationship with D in the novel in comparison to the movie, but a relationship is not started between the duo. She is raped by her older brothers - excluding Groveck (he was described as having done it in the past though) - who suffers a heart-induced attacks when he witnesses this. The rapes committed by Borgoff and Nolt are mentioned, but not in depth; however, Kyle's is, but only briefly. After being tortured by Benge, Leila and her brothers work together to track him down - Leila and Kyle kill him. Leila uses a Sliver Gun as a weapon. The reader's guide gives a more detailed account than the novel saying Leila shot him in the neck with her sliver gun while Kyle bisected him with his blades. When D is attacked by Caroline on the ancient battlefield, Leila shows up where she blasts it with a mini nuclear missile volley that turns out to not do anything, as D had already severed the hand of Hercules/Apollo. Leila follows after him when he retreats suddenly on the verge of killing Caroline. She finds him where he had buried himself, but Caroline had also found him. After a brief scuffle between the two, Leila finds that she is outmatched, and begs her to spare D and kill her instead. Caroline laughs and scoffs, now that she has found her weak point, and decides she will kill D first. As she strikes, D's left hand blocks the attack meant for his heart, and through strength alone, she is unable to drive it any further, because he is vastly superior in strength. She yells: MASHIIRA?!?! Left hand scoffs and says she has the wrong guy, one of her compatriots must be one of his kind huh? Throwing her aside, she tries to flee, but left hand tosses a Wooden Needle so fast and with so much force the woman is thrown back and pinned by it. Leila pounces continuing the assault stabbing her several times with her Javelin. Convulsing in pain she bites Leila and leaves saying she will be under her control next time they meet. Leila resigns to her fate, feeling that she will be under her influence soon. She quotes to D's smitten with form: . But does not become her slave at all. She pretends to obey her, however, but slays her afterward. Leila does not die at all in the film. After the death of Mayer and his lover, Leila and D decided to say goodbyes to each other. As Leila Marcus states, a proprietor of a butcher shop in a town always covered in snow once asked her to marry him. He was the only person who knew her last name and said it didn't matter. At the end of Demon Deathchase, Leila is counting on his resolve to wait for her as long as he has to. She most likely marries him and has kids with him later. Category:Character Biography